Colorless
by SoraHinari
Summary: His world was empty, clear, colorless... until a twisted soul like his, beyond repair, came in his life and made him see color.


Hello guys! Sora here! It was 5-6am and I was bored, recently finished Pokemon Black 2 I wanted to write a small thingy for Colress, not really any plot just on how I think Colress saw things until Ghetsis came along in his life and gave him a place to actually exercise his science even more. I know Colress said he hated him but I do still think Ghetsis was/is Colress' other side of the coin!

So... I do not own Pokemon (duh) or any of the characters/places in this story!

Bear in mind that English is not my native language so... ignore any mistakes you find xD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It never mattered what he had to do, what way he had to go, what he would do in order to achieve his scientific goal. He did not care about anyone really except those necessary to complete some kind of experiment of his or research. Through his silver glasses his golden eyes were seeing everything clear, colorless. No color was added to anything, maybe that is why he was so used to wearing white, because he never felt anything from his surroundings. He could feel the heat of the sun or the breeze that usually the moonlit night brought here at Alola, but his eyes could never see the brightness of the sun or the shining of the moon. Even the blue oceans of Melemele island instead of pure blue were pure colorless in his memory... his whole life was like that actually.

Born to succeed, to be the best at everything he tried, to be despised by everyone just because he was favored over someone else or because he was better... he never understood human emotions. Except some of course. He could feel the pleasure of achievement, he could feel the hatred sometimes but he usually just portrayed it as the other being 'rude' to them... Whenever he felt something like empathy or likelihood for something or someone he pushed himself to disagree with his feelings and just agree with his morals and mindset. No one would figure out how it was to be born and pressured just for one purpose, for the solid goal of being the best at everything, achieving the top to whatever you did... being chocked out of life during every year, month, day, hour, minute... hell even second of your life by the ones who were supposed to support you and be there for you.

No one could... except that faithful day back at Unova. He was born to rule... with the mindset to be the best, to be perfect and above everyone else... in power, in mind... in name... in everything. According to what he overhead the Harmonia family needed to be rulers... he never remembered that man having any hobbies... or even obsessions like he had with science... just one... his goal, what he was programmed to do. At that moment he knew that he could not disagree with one thing, he was scared... scared of not being able to achieve his own researches because he was clinging to his past too much... and so he left. He made himself believe that Ghetsis Harmonia was just 'rude and unappealing' to him... that he was just like the rest of the world to him, colorless.

But he knew, he deeply knew that was a lie. Colorless? Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius was far away from Colorless... yes everything else in that frigate was colorless per usual... not even worth remembering after two years... but that man... He could remember the strong smell of lilies on his black cloak... he could remember the piercing red eye looking over him when he was counting Kyurem's stats and status condition... the light green grayish hair that were usually styled a certain way... and he surely remembered the breakdowns, the screams, the cries... they drove him even now, even after two years, to clasp his gloved palms over his ears and take a sharp breath in order to make his memories stop from replaying those horrible sounds.

His memories were for the first time of his life colored in... one more sleepless night from the screams in his head passed... and the morning he woke up... styling up his hair... he could see the colors for once... The bright blond on his hair with the bright blue streak around... his pale skin decorated with dark circles under his golden eyes... barely hidden behind thin blue glasses... and for the first time he smiled, recognizing after two years of nightmares and screams that... his life was not colorless... that Ghetsis Harmonia... that twisted man, was as twisted as he was on the inside... that their past aligned... and possibly their future as well... since he did plan to visit him from now on... to have the color sip in his life once more... Because Colress new... that even in Alola, so far away from Unova... the true other half of his suffering truly colored in his life and perspective... and for once, he did not disagree with the color pallet of the world... and for once... Colress did not want things to be colorless.


End file.
